Captured by a Titan
by Amygoobs
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sitting on the beach when a Titan captures them! What will they do to survive the torment that is sure to come? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Okay I made this chapter a couple days ago and ever since Ive been dying to post it. I looked up some titans in greek mythology and I found one! As you can see, I like writing about holding people against there will and stuff, I just think its really exciting. This is my 6th fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! Before I update again, I would like to have 10 reviews. So review if you want to read the next chapter!**

* * *

Percy

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming in the cabin across from me, Athena Cabin, which meant it was Annabeth. I raced out of the door, and burst into the cabin.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed screaming "No! Don't hurt him! Percy!"

I sat beside her, and held her until she stopped shivering. "Shhh, Its okay. It was just another nightmare," I murmured.

Annabeth untangled herself, and stood up. "I'm okay. Thanks."

I nodded. "Do you want to get some fresh air or-?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said, taking my hand.

I stood up, and together we walked outside.

I sat on the pier, with Annabeth in my arms. Everything was peaceful. That is, until someone walked up behind us.

"Ahhh, how sweet!" The voice hissed.

Annabeth shot straight up, turned around, and drew her knife. "Who are you?" she quivered.

I joined her, drawing Riptide as well. I just about dropped my sword when I saw him.

He was scary, that was for sure. He had scars all over his face, and cruel red eyes. At first I thought he might've been Ares, because he had a red glow around him, but I didn't feel like I wanted to pick fights, instead I felt like I wanted to murder someone.

"I am Menoitios, Titan of violent anger, rash action, and human mortality." The Titan said.

Annabeth gasped. "I remember you! You were the Titan Zeus defeated in the first Titan War!"

Menoitios grimaced. "Yes, Annabeth Chase. Zeus defeated me, and sent me to Tartarus to pay for my actions. I've finally escaped from that hell hole, and I plan to get revenge for my brother, Atlas."

Annabeth shivered when Menoitios said her full name. I wanted to run him through, but I remembered that I couldn't defeat a Titan with only Riptide. He was immortal.

"How do you plan to get revenge?" Annabeth quivered.

"I thought you were the smart one, Annabeth." Menoitios said, smirking.

Annabeth backed up, and I stood in front of her with Riptide raised.

"Leave her alone!" I snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, stepping closer.

I ignored his comment. "What do you want?"

"I am going to bring the god's to their knees. To do that, I need their favorite demigods." Menoitios hissed.

My muscles tightened. I couldn't let him touch Annabeth, yet I knew he could knock me out with a flick of his hand.

"You're not touching her." I snarled.

Menoitios chuckled. "I beg to differ."

He flicked his hand and I was smashed into a tree.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. She tried to run to me, but before she could reach me, Menoitios flicked his hand again, and Annabeth was flung into a fir tree. She was knocked out instantly.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. I stood up shakily, planning to go down protecting her if I had to.

Menoitios turned to me, and cackled. He was just toying with me. There was no way I could beat him. Being the seaweed brain I am, I charged him anyway. Menitios's smug expression wavered. That was when I struck.

"AHHHHH" Menoitios said as I pierced his stomach. He pulled Riptide out, and threw it at me. I dodged, and it impaled the tree behind me. I looked back at Annabeth, and saw her trying to get up. Before I could do anything, Menoitios twirled his finger in a swirling motion, and ropes curled around Annabeth, lashing her to the tree.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

The ropes were still tightening around her. She passed out immediately. I tried to reach her, but Menoitios twirled his finger again, and ropes lashed around me, squeezing me to death. I fell to the ground, and tried to crawl over to Annabeth, but the more I moved, the tighter the ropes got. Eventually I gave up, and watched the sky as darkness closed around me.

* * *

**Duh duh duh Cliffhanger! Remember i need 10 reviews before I post the next chapter so get reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, even though I didnt get 10 reviews...I am going to update this anyway. The man that tortures them is one of Menoitios servants, and I will explain in future chapters who he is :) Review with your guesses!**

* * *

Annabeth

I woke up with a rag in my mouth. It tasted like oil. (Don't ask how I know what oil tastes like). I looked around. I was strapped to a chair in a darkened room. Across from me was a slumped over figure chained to a wall.

"Percy?" I asked hopefully.

The figure stirred, and lifted their head.

Sure enough, it was Percy. His sea green eyes looked bloodshot. He managed to sit up, but I could tell he was struggling.

"A-Annabeth?" he asked. "Is that you?"

I cried with relief. "Yes Percy, it's me!"

Percy tried to scoot over to me, but his chains weren't long enough. He growled in frustration, and pounded the floor.

"Where are we?" I asked when he was finished.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was that titan Menoitios knocking us out." He rasped.

I tugged at my bonds. "Well looks like we're stuck here for now."

Percy nodded. He was about to speak again when someone threw open the door, exposing us to blinding light.

"How are our little guests?" the man bellowed.

"We're fine, no thanks to you." Percy said coldly.

The man looked like he was about to hit Percy, but he restrained himself. "You ready for the first show?" he asked.

A shiver ran down my spine. "What show?"

"You'll see." He said crookedly as he walked toward me.

Percy tried to stop him but the man just stayed out of Percy's grasp.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear started to creep into my voice.

"You don't need to know." The man said as he grabbed my hair.

I winced. He saw my expression and chuckled. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, the man had me in another room. The walls were lined with wicked swords, and assorted knives. He threw me onto a table, strapped me down, and then chained Percy to a chair.

He then walked over to a whip that was hanging on the other side of the room. Its tip gleamed.

"Celestial bronze." I murmured.

The man turned back toward me, and I realized what he was going to do. Percy must've realized it too, because he started screaming for him to get away from me. The man ignored Percy, and flipped me over so my back was exposed. He strapped me down, and raised the whip.

"NO!" Percy screamed, but it was too late. The man brought the whip down, and it hit my skin with a sickening _Crack._ I screamed bloody murder. The lash was so painful that I almost blacked out. He gave me another lash, and I screamed again. I glanced at Percy, who was yanking at the chains. His wrists were spilling blood. The man gave me another lash. Around twenty lashes, I blacked out.

Pain, endless pain. I could still feel the sensation of being whipped when I finally woke up. I was on the ground in a different room. Bandages covered the spots where I was whipped. There was a TV in one corner. It was playing what looked like security footage. I scooted over, and watched the screen, trying to figure out what it was of. Then I saw Percy. His lifeless body was lying in a room separate from me. I saw a knife beside him.

"NO!" I screamed. "PERCY NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP!"

I stopped screaming when I saw him stir. He was still alive, but barely. Blood covered the floor, his blood. I curled up in a ball and cried. We were in this mess because of me. If I hadn't agreed to take a walk, none of this would've ever happened. I cried for what seemed like hours before someone came into the room. I let them come toward me. I didn't care if they killed me or not anymore. It was better if I stayed dead. I heard something make a loud _thump, _and I turned around.

Percy was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I rushed over to him just as the door slammed shut.

"Percy!" I said.

He stirred at my voice. "Annabeth?" he muttered.

I cried into his chest. "It's MY entire fault Percy! If I hadn't-"

He sat up as best he could, and hugged me. "It isn't your fault. We would've been in this situation at some point, no matter what we did."

I started to cry again. Percy held me, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Well, well, well." I heard a cold voice say when I woke up. "What do we have here?"

* * *

**Try to do 10 reviews, and I will post the next chapter. R and R please! While your at it, check out my similar stories: "Hostage", "Luke's Revenge", and "Annabeth's Capture". And look out for "Reading the Lightning Thief" which i will post in the near future! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Yay! We made it to ten reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and Im sorry its so short.**

* * *

Percy

I looked up at the speaker. It was old Menoitios himself. Annabeth shivered beside me, and I put my arm around her.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

Menoitios came closer, cupping his gnarled hands around my face. "I would be a bit nicer, or the girl will get it."

Annabeth shrunk into the wall.

I spat in his face, and he screamed. I saw him reach for something that looked suspiciously like a knife, and unsheathed it.

Annabeth gasped. It was HER knife. He stepped forward and dug the tip into my temple.

My insides burned like fire. I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground, clutching the side of my face.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

I heard her try to disarm the titan, but she ended up getting cut too. Menoitios cackled and threw her over to where I laid.

She groaned, and I tried to find her, but the edges of my vision were getting cloudy with darkness. I muttered, "It'll be okay, Annabeth," and fell unconscious.

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me. "Percy! Wake up!" she paused. "Please?"

I groaned and forced open my eyes. The pain in my temple had turned to a dull throb. Annabeth was looking down at me. Her face was bloody on one side. I realized, Menoitios had cut her down the side of her face.

"Annabeth…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I can't feel a thing." She assured me.

I must've given her a puzzled look because she held up a square of ambrosia. "Someone left it in here when we were unconscious." She explained.

Annabeth broke open the square and gave half to me. I ate it gingerly, and closed my eyes. "That's better."

She smiled, but before she could say anything else, someone opened the door to our cell.

"Come on!" The voice said gruffly.

I felt myself being hauled up, and dragged down the hall. I didn't dare open my eyes, because I was afraid he'd knock me out for real. He stopped in a room that smelled mysteriously like antiseptics.

"Sit down!" He ordered.

I opened my eyes, and sat down. Annabeth was wrestled into the chair sitting next to me. Handcuffs were on the chairs armrests, and cuffs for our feet at the bottom. The man sealed them together, so we were trapped.

He grabbed Annabeth's knife from his belt, and came toward me.

He cut me on my leg, and I screamed. The pain was so intense. I felt like my soul was being ripped from my body. He cut the side of my face, and Annabeth begged him to stop. She was straining against her bonds. He just grinned, and cut my arm open. Everything was tinged in red. I prayed to the gods I would pass out, but that didn't happen until he had cut me at least ten more times. Eventually the world began to fade, and the last thing I thought was "Annabeth".

* * *

**If you guys do ten more reviews, i will do the next chapter! R and R please!**


	4. Very Important AN

Im so sorry everyone! I am no longer allowed to post fsnfictions. I hope u forgive me and I hope maybe in a year or so, I will be allowed to. Thank you all of my fans, expecially to sora loves rain, ho has followed most of my stories. I hope to be back soon, and I thank you for supporting me.

Sincerly,

Amygoobs


End file.
